


F1 World - Surrey Holiday

by pcwtosh



Series: Driving Fast In The Hard Lane [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Gaming, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcwtosh/pseuds/pcwtosh
Summary: Following a disappointing Japanese Grand Prix, Lando has returned to McLaren HQ in Woking.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Billy Monger
Series: Driving Fast In The Hard Lane [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682599
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hey folks, this story is just a fantasy and I have no evidence that this actually happened, but we can all dream. Happy reading.

**F1 World - Surrey Holiday**

Lando returned to London after a disappointing weekend at Suzuka, 11th place after his good friend Alex Albon had effectively ended his race in the opening stages. Lando was gutted but not for himself, for his team, Carlos in the sister McLaren had finished 5th and he knew he could’ve challenged him if he had the chance.

Returning to the McLaren factory in Woking Lando spent his day speaking to engineers and practising in the simulator. The young driver was determined to put in the hard work necessary to give him the best chance of doing well in two weeks time. The 19-year-old was amazingly fit, the demand of being an F1 driver meant his body had to handle forces stronger than gravity pulling him in all directions.

Lando finished up for the day and took a look at his phone, _“I see from Insta you’re back in town. (smile)”_ Lando grinned at the message from his friend Billy Monger, _“Yeah Billy, doing much tonight?”_ he replied. _"Nah, would you like to come over for dinner?" "I'd love to! I will drive over in about an hour."_ Lando smiled, placing his phone back into his pocket.

The post-Japan debrief over, all of the negativity was done, now Lando could have some fun. He went to his car and put Billy’s address into the sat-nav before sending the F3 driver a message and setting off, _“On my way Bolly Minger (laughing)”_. He made the short journey from the McLaren factory to Billy’s family home.

Lando parked and climbed out of his beautiful McLaren. He walked up to the front door giving it a few light knocks, after a few moments the door opened and was welcomed by Billy’s smiling face. Lando threw his arms around Billy’s shoulders and they embraced warmly before he entered the house.

"Come in." Billy beamed leading Lando into the living room, the brave racer showed his determination walking comfortably on his two prosthetic limbs as if they were his natural legs, Lando smiled proudly. “Dad, how long till dinner?” Billy called, “About 20 minutes.” he replied “Ok great, thanks. Let’s watch some TV.” Billy instructed gesturing towards the couch, he flicked the TV over to an episode of The Simpsons, “ahhhh classic.” Lando beamed.

“How have you been?” Billy started, “I’ve been really good thank you, how have you been?” Lando smiled. “Pretty good, I’ve been enjoying watching you guys out there this year, you’re doing really well.” Billy replied, Lando’s face broke into a wide smile “yeah, I’m doing even better than I expected, the team has been great.” he replied. “How has Euroformula been going for you?” Lando continued. “Yeah really well, I won a race earlier this year which was the best feeling ever!” Billy grinned. “Yeah I saw, I was made up for you.” Lando smiled in reply, their eyes were locked for a brief moment before they glanced back at the TV.

“Dinner’s ready!” Billy’s mum called from the kitchen, “right, grub’s up.” Billy smiled at Lando, the McLaren driver knew his way to the dining room but he waited for Billy. The youngster pushed himself up onto his prosthetics and seemingly effortlessly found his balance before leading the way to the dining room. Lando smiled as he followed Billy, _[there’s no way I would be as strong as Billy if I’d lost both of my legs]_ he thought to himself.

“Lando mate, we didn’t know how strict your diet is but we have some chicken, potatoes and veg for you, and I can always put on some pasta if you like.” Billy’s dad offered. “That’s perfect thank you, that’s all really healthy anyway, it doesn’t even count as my cheat day!” Lando smiled. The men all began helping themselves while Billy’s mum watched smiling, “good to see you again Lando dear. How have the last few races been?” She asked. “A bit of a mixed bag.” Lando chuckled, Billy smiled, “I’ve had a few points finishes, a few non-points finishes and the worst one was breaking down on the last lap in Spa.” he finished. Billy’s parents glanced at each other while Billy sniggered with a mouth full of vegetables. “That must’ve been disappointing!” Billy’s dad replied. “I thought about giving the car a kick, but I’d only hurt myself.” “You can borrow my leg next time.” Billy jumped in, to a chorus of laughter. 

They finished their meal and made to leave the table, “That was amazing Rob.” Lando beamed to Billy’s dad, who nodded in acknowledgement, “Thank you Lando, I’m glad you liked it.” he replied. “Come on Lando, let’s go play some F1 2019. Can we be excused?” Billy asked his parents, his dad nodded. Billy got up and led Lando from the kitchen to his room.

Lando sat down on the bed and Billy carried over the controller's joining him. "You ready to lose?" Billy grinned, "no chance mate, don't think I'm gonna go easy on you, just because you're not an F1 driver." Lando winked back. Billy chose Silverstone, the home of British motorsport and they picked their drivers. Billy chose Charles Leclerc while Lando chose Carlos Sainz, Billy looked at Lando bewildered. “Why not just be yourself?” “There’s no fun in that.” Lando chuckled.

“God, you’re a cunt.” Billy spat, Lando giggled mischievously watching Billy try and control the spin Lando had put him in. “Sowwie.” Lando lied as he stormed to victory. “Get in there! Sorry man, no team orders innit!” he called victoriously, Billy sighed. “You just hate that I’m better than you.” Lando threw Billy a dark look. “Oh whatever no-legs, race ya again! Monaco?” “Monaco” Billy agreed. Lando jumped ahead while Billy chased valiantly, but it was impossible to pass on the tight streets of the principality and Lando crossed the line first again. “Boom, two for two, soz babes. Want a headstart next time?” Lando beamed. “Argh, you arse. Ok, how about Spa?” “Ok, but if I beat you again then we better play something else because, well who likes losing.” Billy aimed a punch at Lando’s arm but the teenager swerved giggling. Third time lucky, Billy was leading into the closing stages. Lando was catching him and Billy knew it, Lando ducked and weaved to try and get around Billy before, CRASH! Billy ran wide crashing into the wall at Raidillon. Billy huffed throwing the controller aside, “fuck sake!” he bellowed as Lando finished the race to win again.

“Well I guess that’s the racing done for now then.” Lando grinned, Billy beamed back, “Yep, git.” Billy giggled. "What time are you leaving?" He continued. "I have to be back at the factory in the morning, but I can stay late, mummy won't mind." Lando grinned, "cool." Billy replied. 

"So I hooked up with Pierre." Lando blurted smugly, Billy laughed hysterically. "How did that happen?" "I beat him to 10th at Monza, we were talking at the after party and things just escalated." Lando explained. "That's pretty cool, so are you two together?" Billy asked. "FWB for sure, we messed about with George after Singapore as well." Lando's grin stretched the width of his face. "What!" Billy's jaw dropped, "anything else?" "Nah, I'm set for now." Lando giggled. "Well good for you." Billy replied. "How about you? Anything tasty to tell?" Lando jumped into a crossed legged gossipy pose.

"Nothing, no." Billy replied flatly. "Really? I don't believe that. You're way cute. No girls want that D?" "Way cute?" Billy grinned with a questioning look. "Yeah, I heard it when i said. I just meant you're hot. Nice face, great smile, cool personality…" "and mangled legs." Billy interjected. "That's all people ever think Lando, so I'd rather not be someone's charity case, yunno be with me because they feel guilty. To be honest, I'd much rather hook up with someone like you who I know actually cares, then I would feel loved." Billy finished. Lando let the words settle and gave Billy a moment before replying. A cheeky grin spread across his face, Lando replied "well if I offer now, it just sounds like I'm feeling guilty." Billy smiled back at Lando, "well if you offer then I'll feel loved, won't I?" Lando thought to himself, "you make a good point. Wanna fool around?" Lando asked jokingly, "Yes!" Billy snapped, Lando surveyed Billy taken aback, "you're fucking serious aren't you?!" Lando replied. "Yes, if you are!" Billy smiled innocently. "Ohhh ok, thought you were straight." Lando giggled. "I am...now curious since you've been telling me about your fun times."

They sat in silence for another few seconds, "so, what did you want to try?" Lando asked. "Honestly, anything. I just want to feel loved." Billy's voice cracked as he spoke. Lando's heart melted and he shuffled closer to the Euroformula racer. “Does this mean I’m taking advantage of you?” Lando grinned, “Yes it does mate, do it!” Billy replied tilting his head and Lando’s lips connected with his. A rush of emotion came over Billy, his lips were locked with someone he truly loved and cared about, a long time friend. The Euroformula driver could feel the blood rushing through his body and inside his shorts, instantly he began to harden.

"Woahhh." Billy exclaimed as they parted, Lando looked back at him. "that was nice." Billy beamed, the McLaren driver's face broke into a wide grin. "Glad to hear it." He replied leaning in again for another kiss. Billy felt like he had been taken out of his own body, cheering on from the side as his and Lando's tongues rolled around each other's mouths. It felt new, exciting and amazingly natural as Lando's hands began to wander up Billy's sides.

Lando pushed Billy backwards, gently breaking their embrace. The Euroformula driver rolled on to his back with Lando moving to allow Billy's legs to swing up onto the bed before crawling back on top of him. Chest to chest they kissed again, it was Billy's turn to explore with his fingers pulling at Lando's shirt. The McLaren driver pulled up slightly to allow his shirt to come up over his head. 

"You look really good." Billy smiled innocently. Lando chuckled, "thanks, I've been spending more time in the gym." "I can tell." Billy beamed. Lando reached under Billy's shirt and slid it upwards, the youngster's pale skin was smooth around his slim frame. Lando smiled down on Billy, "how are you feeling?" "Excited." He smirked as Lando lowered himself again.

This time Billy was getting exactly what he had been craving, the weight of Lando's body pinned him to the mattress while they kissed increasingly passionately. The feeling of their skin connecting at their chests was the loving connection Billy had been missing. The Euroformula driver stroked Lando's smooth back as their tongues danced merrily.

Lando’s fingers traced their way down Billy’s smooth skin and rested between them on the 20-year-old’s growing bulge, the McLaren driver gave him a quick squeeze through his trackies and pulled back to watch Billy’s expression. The Euroformula driver smiled excitedly, “feels good?” Billy asked, “feels very good.” Lando grinned mischievously, “Let’s see how it tastes.” The teenager slid away from Billy’s face and down the Euroformula driver’s body stopping face to face with his cotton bulge. 

Lando’s eyes studied the bump in front of him, edging forward he planted a kiss on Billy’s cock through the fabric. They both watched the 20-year-old’s cock pulse in reaction to Lando’s lips, Lando’s eyes flashed up to Billy’s with a smile. His fingers slipped under the waistband of Billy’s trackies and pulled them down slowly. 

Nervously, he studied Billy’s expression as he approached the location of Billy’s amputations, above the knee on his left leg and below the knee of his right leg. Billy smiled reassuringly as Lando passed his left amputation and continued to slide down towards his right amputation. Reaching down to Billy’s ankles Lando looked a little confused considering what to do next. “I can take my legs off if it's not too weird?” Billy asked, “of course it won’t be.” Lando beamed watching Billy reach down to remove his prosthetics. Disconnected, Lando placed the prosthetics aside and turned back to Billy. “How weird do I look now?” Billy asked nervously, “You look very sexy.” Lando grinned guiding Billy’s eyes to the bulge in the McLaren driver’s jeans.

Lando quickly removed his jeans and boxers, dropping them aside allowing his 7.5 inch cock to bounce free. Billy beamed at the sight of it, “wow you're nicely hung!” he giggled, “thanks.” Lando blushed. He moved back between Billy’s legs and leaned down coming face to face with the 20-year-old’s black boxers. Lando placed his hand on the bulge causing it to pulse again before planting a gentle kiss on it through the fabric, Billy moaned in response.

The Euroformula driver looked down his naked chest down to his crotch where Lando busied himself around Billy's bulge. Pulling open Billy's fly, he took hold of the hardening cock. Billy muttered to himself in happy disbelief at what was occuring, Lando held his tool firmly bringing it through the fly of his boxers standing proudly. "Wow, your cock is nice!" Lando exclaimed. Like Lando, Billy's stood at 7.5 inches now it was full mast, uncut with noticeable veins running along it and thicker than Lando’s.

The McLaren driver took hold of Billy's cock at the base which was surrounded with curly light brown hairs and pointed it directly at his mouth. Peeling Billy's foreskin back gently he revealed the 20-year-old’s purple head. Taking a moment Lando admired Billy's entire shaft before he pursed his lips around the head and slid down. 

"Fuck, uhhh!" Billy gasped as Lando's thin lips squeezed against his hard meat. The teenager smiled to himself, proud he could make Billy react. He returned to the top of Billy's pole and swirled his tongue around the Euroformula driver's pulsing head. 

Billy could only watch on, restrained by the overwhelming pleasure of his hard member being sucked expertly by his sexy friend. Billy threw his arms behind his head to prop himself up and give himself the perfect view. 

Lando saw Billy's movement and glanced up the cute Euroformula star's body. His pale skin was smooth throughout, faint blue veins were visible along his slim torso. Billy's stomach was a lovely washboard leading up to his flat pecs and tight pink nipples. His smooth neck also continued to his smooth chin while his armpits had the faintest patch of light brown curly hairs. Lando admired Billy as he slowly bobbed up and down his friend's pole. The Euroformula driver's cheeks had become tinged with a little blush as his breathing became shallower in his excitement. 

Billy watched Lando expertly devouring his pole, the McLaren driver was doing everything he could to make the experience memorable for Billy. The teenager's tongue slid tightly against Billy’s thick, hard cock, his pale meat throbbed squeezing out his first drop of precum. Lando savoured the familiar taste on his tongue and smiled up at Billy before devouring his shaft again.

The 20-year-old practically sprang off the bed as his arms and legs reacted to his sensitive head striking Lando's tonsils. The teenager struck gold sucking hard as bobbed into Billy's crotch again. The 20-year-old’s crotch was warm and musty, Lando's own cock throbbed hard in response. Billy could feel his head push deeper beyond Lando's tonsils as the teenager worked his pole, deepthroating Billy better than any girl had done before. 

"Lando, you're getting me really close." Billy whispered, his body rigid with fear of what was about to happen next. Lando continued to blow Billy harder still, listening to his friend straining to contain his load against Lando's best efforts. Billy's thick cock tasted as good as any cock did, but his friend's pained expression made the Euroformula driver's cock taste even better, Lando was going to make him cum if it took all night. "Shiiiiit, fuck, ahhhhhh."

Three emotions hit Billy at once; pain, despair and most importantly ecstasy as his young balls emptied their load into Lando's willing throat. Billy could feel the warm jizz flowing through him, a deep exhale sounded his arrival and his head pulsed shooting inside Lando’s mouth. The teenager began to swallow repeatedly as Billy’s viscous fluid squirted around Lando’s warm mouth. Lando sucked the thick milk down as the shots continued to flow into the back of his throat. The fresh salty cream was incredible, Lando kept his eyes fixed on Billy’s expression as the Euroformula driver focused his breathing and then looked back at Lando. 

Lando smiled at Billy as the 20-year-old stared back at him embarrassed. “Thanks.” Billy blushed as the teenager pulled off him and slid up alongside him. Their faces were inches apart so Billy leant forward again, connecting their lips. “Don’t thank me.” Lando replied, “What are mates for!” he continued winking. Billy pulled Lando in for a hug and the pair of them lay there naked just listening to each other breath.

**END**

Thank you for reading, I really hope you enjoy the story.

If you have any thoughts, comments or suggestions about this story or any other scenarios drop me a line on pcwtosh@gmail.com. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Hey folks, this story is just a fantasy and I have no evidence that this actually happened, but we can all dream. Happy reading.

_ Previously: Surrey Holiday _

_Billy pulled Lando in for a hug and the pair of them lay there naked just listening to each other breathe._

**F1 World - Surrey Holiday 2**

“Did that live up to your expectations?” Lando whispered. “Absolutely, that was probably the best orgasm I’ve ever had.” Billy beamed as they lay in each other's arms. "Best you've ever had, and Lando wins again." Lando beamed, Billy could only laugh before pulling Lando forward by his chin and kissing him gently again.

After 15 seconds of soft gentle kissing they parted again, Billy looked down Lando’s slim body and ran his fingers over the McLaren driver’s smooth skin. “Do you think George or Pierre would do stuff with me as well?” Billy asked Lando timidly. "Oh yeah, George for sure, I won’t repeat what he said, but you not being able to run away was part of his fantasy." Lando explained sniggering, Billy's ears burned pink with embarrassment. "How did you end up there?" Billy asked, "we were just talking about fantasies and stuff. George wanted to fuck you, but you're straight so he never tried anything." Lando continued, Billy watched the words as they left Lando's lips. "I had no idea, and now he still would?" Billy asked thoughtfully, "yep!" Lando replied without hesitation "and Pierre is a horny slut so I'm pretty sure he would give you the business."

Billy sat deep in thought, feeling on top of the world. Lando's words gave him so much more confidence, Lando liked being with him, George had a long-time crush on him, and Pierre would probably have a go on him. He grinned to himself silently rubbing his hand over Lando's smooth stomach.

Billy pushed himself upright and sat up looking down on Lando. The McLaren driver's smooth body called for his attention and the 20-year-old’s curiosity spurred him on. His fingers gently took hold of Lando’s flaccid penis and held the soft meat in the palm of his hand. The McLaren driver’s cock reacted instantly, practically doubling in size. Billy watched in awe as Lando’s pole grew to full mast, the teenager’s beautiful cock looked delicious. _[Only one way to find out how it tastes!]_ Billy steadied his legs and lowered himself down, _[3, 2, 1!]_ Lando’s thick head met his tongue, the first time Billy ever had a cock in his mouth and felt interesting. 

The feeling and texture of a cock on Billy’s lips, the way that even as he tried to close his mouth around the shaft it felt like his mouth was still wide open. Determinedly he pushed Lando's 7.5 inches to the back of his throat and immediately was overwhelmed by the urge to gag. Billy pulled off gasping for air as the McLaren driver watched on patiently. A tear rolled silently down Billy's face as he took a deep breath and tried again. 

Lando's head slipped between the youngster's lips followed by the top half of his pole. Billy began to move his neck muscles, sliding his warm mouth up and down the hard cock. As Billy reached the top he took a shallow breath through his nose before sliding back down again, _[that's it, that's it!]_ He told himself triumphantly as he could feel the confidence rising. The Euroformula driver began to increase his pace as he devoured the throbbing shaft. 

The sound of Billy's throat expanding to fit Lando's cock was the only sound in the room as he sucked his sexy friend. _[This feels nice]_ he thought to himself and trying to smile, a little dribble rolled down to his chin before he pursed his lips again. Lando's hand stroked Billy's back as the Euroformula driver performed his very first attempt of oral sex on a guy. _[This is easier than it looks!]_ Billy thought as his lips pulled up the sensitive skin of Lando's shaft before he swirled his tongue around the head.

Lando gave a sigh of satisfaction as Billy held the base of his cock and removed it from his mouth. This time Billy was able to force himself a quick smile before planting a kiss on Lando's thick head. "You've been practicing that on someone! " Lando giggled, Billy looked around and shook his head, maintaining his light grip on the teenager's shaft, "nah, first time." Billy blushed, "well you're bloody good at it, you’re a natural." Lando beamed, "is there anything else you wanna try?" He continued speculatively, watching Billy's reaction closely. Billy deliberately avoided Lando's gaze as he replied for fear of being rejected still, "well we've come this far, so I guess we could do the other thing?" Lando burst into laughter and reached up to grab Billy, pulling him back down to the bed. "Ask properly!" He demanded before planting a long hard kiss on Billy's lips. As they kissed Lando stroked Billy gently before their lips parted again, "fine, Lando will you have sex with me?" "Ewwww, too formal. But hell yes!" Both boys chuckled.

Billy felt incredible as Lando’s hands wandered across his soft skin. Lando’s tongue rolled across Billy’s before pulling away, “liked the taste of my dick?” he smirked, “yeah, it was pretty hot.” Billy beamed, Lando surveyed his cute face, “now for the main course.” Lando smiled malevolently raising himself off the mattress, Billy gulped nervously. 

Shuffling down to Billy’s lower half, Lando moved between the Euroformula driver’s legs and held them open. The 20-year-old smiled up at Lando before the McLaren driver lowered his face into Billy’s warm hole. The teenager's tongue poked out eagerly with the tip grazing Billy's ring. Billy could feel his senses heightening as Lando teased his hole again this time swirling around his friend's ring before the third pass where his fingers gripped Billy's cheeks and spread them wider allowing Lando's tongue to penetrate the 20-year-old's entrance.

There was a sharp intake of breath as Lando pushed past Billy's ring and his tongue began to poke around inside him. The Euroformula driver began to enjoy Lando’s tongue work verbally, “oooh fuck yes.” he breathed as the teenager swirled around his tight ring again. Lando lapped at Billy’s soft walls before pushing his tongue in as deep as he could, pressing his cheeks up against Billy’s. The 20-year-old groaned harder as Lando tongued his hole harder, his legs squirming in Lando’s hands in response to his friend finding new realms of pleasure for him. Lando could taste the innocence in Billy’s hole, _[I’m gonna enjoy breaching this!]_ he grinned whilst his hard cock pulsed viciously below him.

Billy reached down taking his cock and jerking himself as Lando swirled his tongue around his ring. The 20-year-old was already rock hard and pulled himself slowly to increase the stimulation, _[not too fast Billy you’ll shoot your load]_ he warned himself. Billy felt a presence at his ring as Lando’s finger traced around the soft pink skin. The teenager pressed two fingers at Billy’s entrance, “push out” Lando whispered to Billy. The Euroformula driver obeyed, gently pushing his hole outwards before gasping as the reverse sensation began to occur. Lando’s fingers began to advance in the opposite direction entering Billy’s ring and moving up inside him.

The McLaren driver’s fingers slipped further into Billy’s hole, Lando could feel the 20-year-old’s ring squeezing tightly around his two fingers as his knuckles entered him. Billy moaned again experiencing his ring expanding around the teenager’s knuckles as he jerked himself. The Euroformula’s 7.5 incher pulsed hard in his fist as he struggled to control his excitement, pumping his pole Billy could feel his balls beginning to churn again. Lando watched Billy’s face screw up in angst as the older boy wanked himself harder, the McLaren driver’s fingers slid in and out of Billy’s hole faster, the 20-year-old’s pale cheeks were now a rosy pink as he puffed.

“Oh fuck! Lando, I’m gonna cum!” Billy cried suddenly, Lando watched on in wonder as the 20-year-old’s legs began to kick, his breathing became light and shallow and as Lando’s fingers stroked his hole, the Euroformula driver’s jizz fired out of his swollen purple head. His second orgasm in a matter of hours Lando watched as his friend’s cum shot across his smooth, pale chest. Billy threw his head back and groaned again as his balls tightened within their sacks, squeezing his cum up his thick shaft. As Lando’s fingers continued to work Billy’s ring, the 20-year-old’s cum flew across his body, the thinner ropes of jizz landing on Billy’s abs. A final huff followed by a long moan told Lando that Billy was empty again.

“You enjoyed that then!” Lando beamed, “That was pretty fucking awesome yeah, I can’t wait till you stick your dick in me!” Billy grinned. “Do you want a break?” Lando replied, “Nooo, you’ve loosened me up and I’m looking forward to it.” Billy giggled, McLaren driver beamed at him, "you're the boss!"

Lando dribbled down in his hand and smeared his spittle along his cock. Lando turned to Billy, "spit on my hand." He grinned, Billy gave him a strange look before shrugging his shoulders and allowing a large glob of spit to fall into Lando's palm. The teenager beamed as his mixed Billy's spittle in with his own, his long 7.5 inch cock shone in the light. "Sure you're ready?" Lando asked one last time, "yeah, fuck me Lando." Billy replied with conviction.

Billy watched Lando's eyes as they focused in on his pink hole. He felt the McLaren driver's head pressing into his entrance and like before gently he pushed out. "Oh Jesus fucking christ!" Billy whined, this was nothing like Lando's fingers, this felt like his whole fist. "Ohhh." A higher pitched squeal came from the Euroformula driver's mouth, Lando giggled down at him as his head slipped beyond Billy's ring. "Billy darling, are you ok?" His mother called from the other side of the door. "Yeah fine!" He croaked back as Lando shuddered with silent laughter at him. "What would mummy think if she saw us?" Lando teased, "she'd be delighted, she loves you." Billy replied panting gently as Lando resumed pressing into the bottom.

After the first few inches slid somewhat freely into Billy's loosened hole, Lando's thick cock began to struggle as it probed parts of Billy that had never been touched before. The 20-year-old’s pink cheeks ballooned as he desperately sucked in air. Lando stroked Billy's leg and continued up to his hip whilst his head moved further inside. Looking down he could see he was visibly closer to Billy's hole, close enough he thought.

Reaching out for Billy's soft cock the McLaren driver pulled gently at his foreskin. After two orgasms the 20-year-old’s cock was a little slow to react but gradually he began to grow again. The Euroformula driver squirmed as his meat expanded in Lando’s hand, the teenager jerked Billy with increasing speed as his cock buried itself deeper inside his friend. 

Lando’s slim hips pulled his cock back before sinking back into Billy. Watching the 20-year-old breath, Lando began to rock his hips smoothly sliding his 7.5 inches into Billy’s tightness. The teenager’s skinny tanned frame moved closer to Billy’s pale hole, his hand stroking the Euroformula driver’s now fully erect cock. Billy’s deep exhales began to soften as the McLaren driver’s cock penetrated his tight hole.

Lando’s face beamed with an expression of deep enjoyment as his head pressed itself deeper inside Billy’s hole. The teenager watched Billy’s face as he increased his speed, Lando’s foreskin pulled back against the 20-year-old’s tight walls. They both cooed in unison as the McLaren driver slid the full length of his horn up into Billy. The Euroformula driver’s cock throbbed in Lando’s hand, Billy’s enjoyment was evident, his body quivered each time Lando’s cock plunged into him.

“How does that feel?” Lando asked softly between thrusts. “Yeah, it's amazing.” Billy breathed, his friend’s cock felt incredible, “kiss me again.” he begged. Lando beamed back at the 20-year-old moving over him to kiss. Their lips clasped tightly and their tongues danced together, the sweet saliva merging between them.

The rising heat between them shifted between their tongues, the passionate teenager let go of Billy’s cock and moved down to his legs. The McLaren driver pressed down on Billy’s legs as he began to slam into the Euroformula driver’s hole. Lando’s skinny hips bucked into Billy’s arse, his weight on his knees, the teenager ploughed his cock into the warm tightness.

The new experience felt amazing to Billy, the first time a cock entered him and he felt comfortable, happy, aroused. Lando's body thumping into arse made the 20-year-old hard, "can you cum in me?" Billy asked sweetly, Lando beamed, "of course I can." He panted, increasing the velocity of his thrusts. The teenager’s skinny calf muscles squeezed tight as his smooth legs thrusted his slender frame off the bed and plunged into Billy’s hole.

Billy could feel his balls churning again, responding to the McLaren driver’s head stroking his G-spot. The Euroformula driver moaned as Lando’s pole travelled the length of his tunnel and slipped out with a pop. Billy gasped feeling his ring tighten then suddenly the teenager grasped at his legs spinning Billy around on to his front. The 20-year-old’s smooth pale back was mildly toned, Lando could trace the blue veins across Billy’s back. Lando took the youngster by the legs and spread them open, Billy’s ring showed signs of Lando’s abuse where it had become pink and a little puffy. Lando’s tip pressed against Billy’s ring and breached the 20-year-old easily. 

The teenager’s hard cock sank deep into Billy’s belly, the weight of the top pushed his pole balls-deep inside him. Lando held Billy’s hips as he controlled the bottom’s slim frame slamming harder. The McLaren driver knew he was closing in on his orgasm and it was now or never to show Billy the time of his life.

Lando pulled Billy’s hips to point the bottom’s arse upwards, the teenager crashed down into his hole. Billy took hold of his cock and stroked, whimpering softly loving the feeling of Lando’s spear splitting him. Billy stroked himself faster, Lando’s thrusts pushed Billy’s cock deeper into his own fist. The Euroformula’s 7.5 inches pulsed with excitement, feeling the onset of a third orgasm approaching.

The sound of skin hitting skin rang louder with the increased power of the horny teenager’s affection. Lando’s shaft travelled the length of Billy’s tunnel, his crotch colliding with the smooth pale skin of Billy’s arse cheeks. The teenager could feel himself getting closer still, Lando’s arse muscles powered him forward into the bottom. He lowered himself down to kiss Billy between the shoulder blades as he pumped and then again on the back of his friend’s neck. The 20-year-old moaned warmly, moving his hand and allowing Lando’s weight to press him back up against the mattress. The top’s cock had nowhere else to go, burrowing deep inside Billy’s warm belly Lando could feel the tingling sensation in his balls.

As the McLaren driver thudded into Billy he gave a deep grunt, “I’m gonna cum.” he panted. Lando’s hips slowed but continued to pump as the skinny top felt his seed start to spew out of him. Billy gasped with a grin feeling the amazing new sensation of a live-action creampie. Lando’s hard 7.5 inches spasmed uncontrollably, firing his load into the 20-year-old’s hole. The shots were accompanied with yet more thrusts, the teenager pulled his cock from Billy’s hole again to survey the damage he had done to Billy’s hole before pushing it back into his friend’s hole one more time to the hilt and relaxed.

“That feels really nice.” Billy grinned with Lando pressed deep inside him. “You gonna cum again?” Lando asked thoughtfully, “I’m still hard.” Billy replied. Lando rolled Billy on to his side and then rotated so they were end to end with the 20-year-old propping himself up. Billy jerked himself rapidly with Lando’s cock still pressed deep inside him. The teenager watched Billy’s fist working furiously as he pleasured himself. Lando could see the streaks of dried cum across Billy’s chest from his first two orgasms. Billy’s blue eyes swirled excitedly as he felt his third orgasm begin to take hold. The 20-year-old gave a deep sigh as his balls tightened once again and his hard cock spasmed once more. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum.” he beamed as his tool throbbed and pulsed, deep moans of relief and a final shudder before the hot and flustered youngster released his cock. “Are you dry?” Lando grinned up at the satisfied bottom, “Looks like it.” Billy sniggered looking down at his dry chest, he nodded towards Lando and slowly pulled himself off Lando’s cock. His hole shrank shut once more and he dropped himself down onto the mattress.

“I need to get you out of me don’t I.” Billy sniggered, “Probably for the best.” Lando whispered lethargically. The teenager nuzzled against Billy tenderly as they lay next to each other naked. Lando’s eyes travelled across Billy’s beautiful body, his smooth pale skin, his toned abs, his curly pubes and his short legs. A smile crept across the McLaren driver’s face, of all the hookups he’d ever had, this was by far the most enjoyable, _[Probably shouldn’t tell Pierre or George.]_

“Thanks Lando” Billy murmured, “thanks Billy.” Lando replied. “I was saying thank you cos….” Lando placed his finger on Billy’s lips, “And I was saying thank you because this was awesome.” Billy’s eyes turned to jelly. “Can I stay with you next time Channel 4 want me at a race?” he replied. “You can stay over anytime you like.” Lando sniggered cuddling the 20-year-old.

“What’s your mum gonna say?” Lando giggled looking up at the ceiling. “Pretty sure mum loves you more than she loves me.” Billy scoffed, “you’re fine. And dad won’t care. Ever since the accident, the only thing he wants is for me to be happy, racing and everything else! And he likes you too.” Billy smiled, patting Lando on the head. They lay there in silence just breathing together naked drifting off once again.

**END**

Thank you for reading, I really hope you enjoy the story.

If you have any thoughts, comments or suggestions about this story or any other scenarios drop me a line on pcwtosh@gmail.com. 

I write these stories for fun, but I would greatly appreciate any contributions you are willing to give as a result. If you would like to make a donation then feel free to contact me on the email above.


	3. Chapter 3

Following the story here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176611


End file.
